The Book
by MyrmidonAnathema
Summary: Dobby knew of Tom Riddle's diary and tried to stop Harry from going to Hogwarts. One shot. Challenge fic.


**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**Character Diversity Boot Camp – Book (Dobby)**

**The Ultimate Side of Disney Movie Challenge – Snow White and The Seven Dwarves**

**_The Book_**

Dobby had known of the book that his master had owned. He had felt the magic that came out of it was the same as the magic that he had sensed from the evil wizard that his master served.

The magic was so dark that it made him shiver in pure terror. The book was evil and he had overheard his master planning to give the book to one of the students at Hogwarts and saying that it would open the Chamber of Secrets and release evil into Hogwarts. Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts.

He had to warn Harry Potter! Harry Potter had been the one to save them from the Dark Lord! He was brave so he had to warn him and make sure that Harry Potter did not go to Hogwarts this year even if that meant that he would have to return to Malfoy Manor and iron his hands as punishment again.

Harry Potter had not listened to Dobby's warning though, he had returned to the wizarding world with his friend. Dobby had seen his master put the book into the sister of Harry Potter's red-haired friend's cauldron with a few of the girl's other books. He had nearly whimpered when he realized that Harry Potter would be in the same house as that book for the entire summer but Harry Potter would be safe as long as he did not return to Hogwarts.

The only other way to stop Harry Potter would be to close the barrier so that he could not get onto the train to Hogwarts. Dobby had waited in Kings Cross by the barrier, waiting for Harry Potter while his master and mistress were sending the young master on the Hogwarts Express. They would not notice him missing for a while and he was sure that Harry Potter would have arrived by the time his master would need him again so he waited.

He had not expected Harry Potter to find another way to get to Hogwarts, especially not using a flying car. Dobby had moaned in horror at the thought of Harry Potter being at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, brave, noble Harry Potter would put himself in danger to save his friends. Dobby could not allow Harry Potter to die! He had followed the flying car and made it turn invisible and crash into the big moving tree hoping that it would get Harry Potter out of Hogwarts and protect him. That had not worked because Harry Potter had stayed at Hogwarts and had not been expelled and sent home.

He had charmed the flying ball as a last resort to get Harry Potter out of Hogwarts and sent home. He had hoped that it would work and injure Harry Potter enough to get him sent home. It did not work either and Dobby had been running out of ideas to get Harry Potter to go home so he decided to visit Harry Potter himself and warn him again, knowing that he would have to close the oven doors on his hands as punishment again.

Harry Potter still refused to go home! He wanted to stay to save his fellow class mates. Dobby had failed to save Harry Potter!

Harry Potter had survived though! Dobby had seen him when he had visited Hogwarts with his master. Dobby hadn't wanted Harry Potter to see who his master was because Dobby knew of Harry Potter's dislike of the young master. He had motioned towards Harry Potter that his master was the one who had put the diary in that little girl's cauldron while his master's back had been turned. He saw Harry Potter nod and he smiled in relief before his master had kicked him out of the office and down the stairs.

His master stopped when he heard footsteps behind them. Dobby stopped too and saw Harry Potter running to catch up with them. Dobby watched with satisfaction when Harry Potter handed the diary back to his master with a big hole running through it and no more dark magic humming from it. Brave Harry Potter had saved them from the Dark Lord again, Dobby cheered silently in his mind.

His master threw the book back for him to catch as he turned and continued to walk down the corridor. The book opened in his hands and he saw the dirty sock in the middle of the book's ink stained pages. Dobby could only stare at the sock in shock for a moment.

His master, ex-master, commanded Dobby to follow him but Dobby refused. His master had given him clothing and as such had disowned him. Dobby was free from his master and his master's evil master.

He saw his last master turn around when he noticed that Dobby was not following him. Dobby saw with a sense of satisfaction that his grey eyes widened slightly in shock of seeing the sock in Dobby's possession. His old master's expression turned furious as his eyes slid to Harry Potter who Dobby knew was standing only a little behind him. Dobby saw the older wizard reach for the cane which Dobby knew housed his wand.

Dobby stepped in front of Harry Potter and blasted his old master away. No one was going to harm Harry Potter in his presense.

Dobby smiled widely as Harry Potter thanked him. Harry Potter was extremely kind and generous, it was the least he could do for Harry Potter after Harry Potter had managed to free him from his horrible master.

Dobby was stunned when Harry Potter asked him to be his friend. Dobby could barely believe that a wizard, Harry Potter himself, wanted to be friends with him, a house elf. It had brought tears to his eyes at the kindness Harry Potter showed him. He had readily agreed never to try and save Harry Potter's life again unless he asked for the help.

Dobby left Hogwarts that day with a smile on his face and a light heart.

Harry Potter was his _friend._


End file.
